crise de lucidité
by Tristana
Summary: un mangemort, seul, dans une cellule froide et humide... qu'a t il d'autre à faire que de réfléchir ?


**Crise de lucidité**

Le front appuyé contre la vitre, je regarde dehors. Il pleut. Il pourrait tout aussi bien faire beau. Seulement, j'ai l'impression de sentir la pluie couler en moi, comme si mon âme était à nu. C'est peut-être le cas. Qui sait.

Peut-être que le fait d'avoir servit le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant tout ce temps à fait de moi ce que je suis. Est-il possible que mon âme soit dissociée de mon corps ? Ceci pourrait expliquer l'indifférence que j'éprouve lorsque je tue. Une froide indifférence.

Je n'ai plus de cœur, je n'ai pas de sentiments. Car ce sont des failles. Et s'il est une chose qu'aucun mangemort ne doit montrer à son Maître, c'est précisément une faille. Parce qu'il l'agrandit, la transforme en une blessure qui ne peut cicatriser, sur laquelle il appuiera jusqu'à ce que les nerfs lâchent. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être faibles. Sinon, la mort nous frappe mais pas avant de nous avoir torturé.

Les gens parlent peu de moi. Je suis un mangemort que l'on pourrait qualifier d'effacé : je fais ce que l'on me dit de faire mais je n'ai pas de vie sociale à proprement parler. Si l'on vous parle de moi, il est probable que vous pensiez « le frère de… » ou « le beau frère de… ». En cela, je suis protégé.

Bien sûr, je suis allé en prison. Comme tout le monde. J'ai été pris. Ce n'est pas plus mal. J'ai put contempler ma situation tout à loisir et je dois dire que le terme « loisir » ne convient pas vraiment. C'est le problème des expressions. Elles ne reflètent jamais clairement notre pensée. Peut-être que ceux qui les ont inventé manquaient de pensée. Je veux bien leur laisser les miennes.

Pendant mon incarcération, j'ai put réfléchir. Je n'approuve pas mon maître plus que cela. Lorsqu'il parle de « poursuivre le noble ouvrage de Serpentard » je me permet de penser que la seule chose fois que Serpentard a eut prononcé quelque chose à propos des Moldus c'était pour dire qu'il fallait éviter les mélanges mais que si certains voulaient compromettre la pureté de leur sang avec des Moldus c'était leur affaire.

J'approuve ce point de vue. Personnellement, je m'en contrefout. A mes yeux, une vie humaine a la même valeur, que ce soit moldue ou magique. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. C'est trop tard pour moi. J'ai fait un choix, que je regrette mais que j'assume néanmoins.

Le problème, c'est que malgré tout, de jeunes gens viennent encore rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Alors mon départ n'aura aucune influence si ce n'est sur mon espérance de vie, qui risque de se retrouver fortement réduite. Et j'ai beau avoir tué des hommes et des femmes pendant plusieurs années de ma vie, ça ne veut pas dire que je souhaite les rejoindre dans la tombe. Encore que la plupart du temps, mes victimes ne savaient pas à qui elles avaient affaire. Seuls les vivants savent qui a tué qui. Qu'importe ? Ils sont morts, rien ne leur rendra la vie. Ma mort ne leur apportera rien. Sauf, comme l'a dit l'un d'entre nous, que « notre mort permettra aux vivants d'assouvir leur soif de sang sous le couvert d'une action vertueuse, au nom de la vengeance. Et de donner l'illusion au gouvernement en place de faire quelque chose d'utile. » Il a raison. Mais je n'ai pas envie que cet abruti de Scrimgeour soigne sa névrose sur mon cadavre. Je sais, ce n'est pas très sympa pour lui. Et alors ? Vous en connaissez beaucoup des Mangemorts qui reviennent en arrière ?

La trahison de Severus, le meurtre de Dumbledore, devraient vous assurer que la rédemption n'est jamais quelque chose de sincère ou de volontaire chez nous. Une nécessité, pour ceux qui, comme Lucius ont une famille à charge. Ou qui veulent voir leur avenir assuré, des fois que l'autre se décide enfin à clamser pour de bon. C'est pas pour dire, mais à cause de lui, j'ai passé la majeure partie de mes plus « belles » années au fond d'un cachot humide et glaciale, entouré de créatures qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de m'arracher le peu de souvenirs heureux que je possédais. Depuis, je me sens vide, une sorte de zombie qui obéit à un malade.

Le mangemort est-il une sorte d'inferi ? Peut-être. En tout cas, le premier qui ose me parler de mon libre arbitre va se prendre un Avada Kedavra entre les deux yeux !

Je n'ai pas de libre arbitre. Je n'en ai plus depuis que j'ai accepté cette Marque. Tout ça parce que je ne voulais pas abandonner mon frère. Maudit soit-il, pour s'être jeté dans la gueule du loup. Maudit sois-je, pour l'avoir suivit dans cet enfer.

Même si on me le proposait, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. Je suis loyal envers ma famille. Et le seul membre de cette famille, c'est mon frère aîné. Je le suivrais où qu'il aille. Même si cette loyauté suppose de servir un « homme » ivre de pouvoir et de sang.

Les mains tâchées du sang d'innocents, je serais à jamais un meurtrier. La haine inspirée par mon maître rejaillit sur moi. Je suis un monstre au même titre que lui. C'est du moins ce que les gens pensent.

Je me permets toutefois de nier. Croyez-vous que je sois le genre d'homme à tuer un enfant sous prétexte que ses parents soient des Moldus ? Dès lors, il faudrait tuer Voldemort en premier. Si vous le pensez, vous me connaissez bien mal.

Cela dit, je ne peux prétendre vous faire changer d'avis. C'est perdu d'avance, donc je ne vais pas gâcher ma salive à essayer de convaincre les réticents.

Un jour, j'ai dit à Lucius qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une femme qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait. Et un fils dont il pouvait être fier. Maintenant, je vois l'envers du décor. Pour garder sa famille, Lucius a dû continuer de servir Voldemort, même si sa foi en Lui avait faiblit. A cause d'une mission ratée, le voilà enfermé dans l'antichambre de l'enfer. Son fils condamné à mort par une mission impossible à remplir pour un garçon si jeune. Je me souviens de la peur que j'ai vue dans ses yeux. La terreur à l'état pur. Parce qu'il devait le faire. Sans cela, ses parents seront tués. Et Narcissa qui a obligé Severus à faire un serment inviolable. Une famille anéantie. Et pourtant, ce sont des Sang Purs. L'une des plus vieilles familles de sorciers d'Europe. Alors quand on vous dira que Voldemort agit pour la grandeur des Sang Purs, souvenez-vous des Malfoy, cette puissante famille dont les membres ont plié au point de se briser sous le joug de Voldemort.

Mon Dieu, cette horreur aura-t-elle jamais une fin ?

Devinez qui c'est ! Un indice, on ne parle Presque jamais de lui… Comment ça j'ai donné la réponse ? Mais non.

Allez, je sais que c'est difficile mais vous voyez le petit bouton « Go » en bas de page ? Oui ? Alors vous cliquez dessus, voilà, c'est bien… Et vous laissez un petit mot à l'allumée de service - moâ. Soit pour m'allumer, soit pour m'encenser - la seconde option ayant un impact plus positif sur mon moral…

Ceux qui ont trouvé, vous soufflez pas ! Et vous m'envoyez un mot pour me donner la réponse.

Sinon, c'est pas grave, j'aurais une excuse pour finir le gâteau au chocolat. Et bousiller une boìte de Kleenex en pleurant sur mon triste sort d'autrice déprimée.


End file.
